The Mist Is Gone
by Carlos Is Mine
Summary: The Mist that had shielded the eyes of mortals for millennia. But, Hecate is weakened, and they have no choice but to tell everyone who they are.


Percy Jackson and his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, were just lying on the beach at Camp Half-Blood when Travis and Connor Stoll ran up to them. Percy groaned. Couldn't he just have _one_ day with Annabeth?

"Chiron wants us," they said together. "Something about the Mist."

Percy looked at Annabeth, and nodded. "We'll be there."

They followed the brothers to the Big House, which was near the border of camp. When they went inside, they saw that all the cabin leaders were there already. So, Travis and Connor got them last.

Jason, Thalia, Frank, Hazel and Reyna were there, as well. This must be serious, then, if they were called over. Jason was going between the two camps, building shrines for all the gods. He was at Camp Jupiter before.

"Is everyone here? Yes? Good," Chiron said. "Now, I know that the Giant War was only a couple months ago, but this is urgent. Hecate, the goddess who controls the Mist, has lost her power. The Mist takes a lot of power to keep up, and I'm afraid that Hecate lost it. She has been keeping the Mist up for over millennia, and the gods knew that the mortals would see through it eventually. Now is that time."

Everyone just stared at him. Lou Ellen, the leader of the Hecate cabin, started crying.

"What do we do now, then, Chiron?" Percy asked.

"We need to tell the mortals. Who wants to go on the news?"

No one put his or her hand up.

"So, I will be giving the news myself. Very well," Chiron said. "I'm going to tell the rest of camp."

* * *

><p>The next day, Percy went to school for the first time since HeraJuno had kidnapped him and put him in New Rome. Everyone was talking about the Greek gods, and people were being claimed in the middle of class. He was pushed around, and one of his enemies, Oliver Dakens, said his dad was Poseidon. Percy gagged when Oliver told him.

Percy asked Oliver to show me some water tricks, but he looked at Percy like he was crazy. He then said to Oliver that children of Poseidon can manipulate water. Oliver sill looked at Percy like he was crazy.

Percy didn't want to tell everyone at Goode High that he was a demigod, yet. He didn't want to be stared at.

He had Monster Observing class next. _Stupid mortals_, he thought.

The teacher was none other than Chiron himself. He was in horse form.

"Hey, Chiron," Percy said as he entered class.

"Hello, Percy. Can I talk to you?" he asked.

Percy nodded. He knew better than to ignore Chiron when he was summoned. He _did_ go to camp with him, after all. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Do they know?" Chiron asked.

Percy shook his head. "Not yet. I don't want t be stared at."

Chiron nodded. "Go take your seat."

Percy took a seat next to Annabeth, who was doing homework for Greek Mythology class, one of the only subjects that he got an A+ for. Now, he can get a lot of A+'s because of a lot of the classes involve Greek and Roman gods and monsters.

Chiron trotted to the front of class. "Hello class, I'm Chiron. Today, we will be looking at emposai, manticores and hellhounds. Now, who knows what they are?"

Percy, the rest of the demigods in the room, and a couple of mortals put their hands up. Chiron pointed to Oliver.

"Well, a hellhound is a hound from the underworld, a manticore is a lion with a poisonous tail and I have no idea what an emposai is," Oliver answered. "Plus, I'm a son of Poseidon."

Percy gagged again. Annabeth laughed. Chiron lifted an eyebrow. Nico di Angelo said, "You don't even look like Poseidon. Plus, your hair is too light."

Percy lifted an eyebrow. "You pay attention to my dad's hair?"

Nico shrugged. "I've seen your dad a couple times and you don't forget the appearance of a god."

"Wait," Oliver said. "Your one of the half gods?"

"We're called demigods or half bloods, moron," Percy said.

"Who's your dad?" Oliver asked.

Percy rolled his eyes. They were just talking about his dad! "My dad's Poseidon, moron."

"Stop calling me a moron!" Oliver shouted at him like a little girl.

"Then stop being such a moron."

"No!"

"Shut it!" Chiron shouted. "Percy, I expect more from you."

Percy pointed at Oliver. "He started it."

"I don't care who started it!" Chiron breathed and calmed down. "Now, who knows what an emposai is?"

**So, this is chapter 1. If you want, you can submit one of your own characters to be in one of the chapters.**

**- Carlos Is Mine**


End file.
